The 12 Days Of Christmas Holiday Special
by PromptNinja
Summary: From the 13th to the 24th you get to dare our guests to do whatever the heck you want. Have fun dear readers...but be warned...there may be a bit of 'foul language'. THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON, YU-GI-OH, DIGIMON, MAVEL, DC, THE LEGEND OF KORRA AND A FEW OTHERS!
1. Intro

Yin:Hello Everyone! It's me, Yin.

Latara- And me...

Yin-So your probably wondering why we're here. Well this is our 12 Days of Christmas Special!

Latara- Here's how it works. We have 12 different people. Including Yin and I. 6 boys and 6 girls.

Yin-From Dec. 13 to Dec. 24 you can dare any one of them to do...whatever.

Latara-On the 25th (Christmas) We'll announce the winner! The winner really is the one who completes the most dares.

Yin-The winner will receive...uh...something. We don't know yet.

Latara-Now I know it's not the 13 YET but we are doing this early so more people see it then dare.

Yin-Enough Chatter. Let's meet everyone...but 1st...

Latara-Sylveon Trick Room.

Sylveon-Right-A-Rooney.

*Room with two couches, big enough to hold 6 people each, a few lights, recording room, coffee table in between said couches, television, all of Yin and Latara's electronics, pinkish wall paper and a greyish rug appear.

Latara-Ok now let's meet everyone...Espeon bring out everyone.

Espeon-Ok...but know that you are the one who let me do this. *Runs backstage with the rest of the eevolutions (And Eevee) along with Yin's Wolfmon.*

Yin-Who is everyone?

Latara-I don't know.

*10 people walk in, blindfolded with cloth in there mouths.*

Latara-*Facepalms* Oh Dear Lord.

Yin-Ok then...Girls 1st...

*Glaceon takes the blindfold and cloth off of a water tribe girl with black hair.*

Said Girl-Where am I? *Looks around room.* Where is my brother?

Latara-Nice to see you to Eska.

Eska-That does not answer my questions.

Yin-You are on our Christmas special.

Eska-*Looks at Yin, confused* Pray tell, what is this 'Christmas' you speak of?

Glaceon-Guess they don't have Christmas in the Northern Tribe huh...well the main thing is that until the 24th you'd have to do anything the readers say. *Smiles at Eska*

Eska-Easy enough. *Sits down next to Latara.*

Latara-*Slides away from the Water Tribe girl.* Next?

*Sylveon comes out with girl with long white hair in a low braid. Sylveon takes off the blindfold and cloth.*

Girl-Where am I?

Sylveon-I knew that question was coming. Miko, you are on our Christmas dare special.

Miko-Um...Ok...

Yin-Take everyone else out at the same time please.

*Everyone else comes out. Espeon Pulls the blindfold and cloth off of a girl wearing a black and red checkered suit and hat.*

Latara-HARLEY QUINN!?

Espeon-I told you not to be mad...

Harley-Where am I? How'd I get here? Where's Red?

Latara-Don't tell me you broke her out of Arkham...

Harley-'Course she didn't. I was let go a while ago.

*One by one The eeveelutions and Wolfmon un-blindfold and took the cloth off of everyone.*

Mai Valentine, a girl with blond hair and purple eyes looked at us all.

Mai-Umm...

Latara, Yin-We'll explain later.

Yang, a boy with white hair and blue eyes looked around.

Then there was Dominic. A boy with pitch black hair and eyes.

Next, was Bolin. An earthbender and member of the 2nd Team Avatar.

After that came Joey Wheeler. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

Joey-Eh...what's goin' on?

Latara-Later, Wheeler.

Then there was Deadpool...wait...DEADPOOL?!

Latara-WHAT THE FLIPPING *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP-A-ROONEY* IS DEADPOOL DOING HERE?!

Lucario-Don't worry, I took all his weapons.

*Everyone who knows of Deadpool let out a sigh of relief*

Finally there was Daniel 'Danny' Rand. A boy with blond, shoulder length hair and green eyes.

Danny-Would anyone mind telling us why we are here?

Yin-Latara would...but she's busy at the moment.

*Everyone turns to the cross-breed girl who was in a state of awe-struck. Or something like that.*

Joey- *Snaps in front of Latara's face.* Hellooo. Ya there? Come on Latara, snap outta it.

Latata-Hmm? Oh my bad. *Starts to blush*

Joey-Eh no biggie. Now why are we here again?

Espeon-You are part of our 12 Days Of Christmas Special.

Bolin-The 12 days of what now?

Latara-Right...no Christmas in the Avatar world...well from the 13th of Dec. to the 24th, our dear readers will review or PM Yin (PromptNinja) or I (Latara Hanu) and dare us, and you guys/girls, to do stuffs.

Yin-On the 25th we will announce the big winner.

Deadpool-Ooooo. What does the winner get huh?

Latara-*Mumbles* Well for starters you'd get a one way ticket to Arkham...

Deadpool-*Scoffs* You're no fun.

Harley-That sounds like a great idea.

Eevee-Let me clear a few things up...you know for your 'ideas' *Wink, Wink*

Latara&Danny

Yin&Dominic

Yang&Miko

Joey&Mai

Bolin&Eska

Eevee-Clear enough? *Wink Wink*

Everyone who's been to or heard of the Fire Nation-Oh Agni!

Everyone who hasn't-Crud.

Yin-And let _me _Clear other things up...

Latara: She's a mixed breed of Dog Demon, Wolf Demon, Cat Demon and Cheetah Demon. And a bunch of other stuffs. She hates the word 'Heel' (As in when you want a dog to stop) She also hates being called 'princess' and tends to blush like _crazy _when Danny's around.

Latara-Do Not!

All the girls, including pokemon-Denial!

Latara-*Looks away to try and hide her blushing*

Yin-I am a Wolf Demon. So in Dominic.

Yang-Yang is my older brother who's a year older then me. Our mom was a priestess making him a priest...Miko's also a priestess.

Miko-Makes sense since my name is the Japanese word for priestess.

Yin-And in case you haven't noticed, Yin and Yang and also Dominic, Demonic.

Danny:He has the iron fist...s...Latara or Danny can explain better then I can...

Mai and Joey-They are duelists...nothing more nothing less.

Mai and Joey-HEY!

Deadpool and Harley Quinn:Harley is a former villainess who used to work for the Joker. Deadpool is a psychotic anti-hero...mercenary...you get the point.

Deadpool-Yep that just about sums it up.

Espeon-Okay then...so you can start daring our guests from the moment you read this, but this won't be updates till the 13th. So leave a date (13th to 24th) and a dare (Anything from Drinking water to Kissing boyfriend/girlfriend) and a recipient (Anyone of our guests) and they'll be sure to do it. You may dare anyone, any amount of times.

Joey-Wait a minute...what would happen if we don't do 'da dare?

Espeon-You don't wanna know, Brooklyn.

Yin-Until next time...*Gulp*


	2. Round 1

Espeon-And I'm telling you that this isn't gonna be that bad.

Everyone but Deadpool and Harley-That's how we know it will!

Glameow-Uh guys...

Everyone who was arguing-WHAT!?

Glamoew-*Covers face with hair* We...We're live...

Espeon-Oh well then...HI! *Waves hand around*

Latara-In case you don't recognize my pokemon they're still themselves, I just morphed them so they look human.

Espeon, who now has pink/purple hair in a ponytail, a necklace with a red jewel and is wearing a pink tank top, jean shorts and pink sneakers smiles.

Glameow, who has grey, curly hair that's in twintails with white at the end and is wearing a short, grey dress with white along the sleeves and end as well as grey dress shoes and white socks smiles a bit.

Espeon-Now, as you know this is our 12 Days Of Christmas Holiday Special! You guys get to dare anyone of our guests to do anything!

Bolin-About that...do you mean anything as in anything or anything as in anything from a certain...thing...

Espeon-I...am not to sure what you just said so I'm sticking with the 1st one!

Bolin-Oh...

Umbreon (Human Form)-Speaking of 1st, let's get started.

Espeon-Speaking of...speaking...who here knows they are gonna curse?

Latara, Yin, Domenic-*Shoots hands up*

Deadpool-*Slowly raises hand*

Espeon-Who _thinks _they _might_ curse?

Joey, Mai, Harley-*Shoots hands up*

Eska-*Sighs and puts hand up.*

Espeon-Ok so then Miko, Yang, Danny and Bolin. You guys are positive you won't curse?

Said people-*Shakes heads no...then yes*

Miko-Yes, we are positive we will not curse!

Espeon-Ok well then...Eevee?

Eevee (Human Form)-Yeah?

Espeon-You shall be our bleeper.

Eevee-Okay.

Dominic-So you are gonna try to stop our cursing, huh?

Eevee-That's kinda what a bleeper does.

Dominic-Oh really? D*Eevee* You are fast...*Eevee* Never mind.

Espeon-Ok let the Dares-

Latara-A.K.A Torture

Espeon-Begin. So the 1st one up is Clanclaws

**Call me Clan for short.**

Espeon-Okay then. Clan, what's your dares?

**Bolin, this is for you- I want you to do whatever Eska wants you to do. (As if you don't do that already...)**

Eska-Anything? *Looks over at Bolin with a devious smirk on her face*

Bolin-I...I...I gotta what now?!

Joey-HA! You gotta do anythin' 'dat girl wants ya to. HA!

Mai-*Smacks Joey*

Joey-OW! What did I do?

Espeon-*Laughs a little* Ok next up...Latara

Latara-*Gulps*

**You seem pretty fond of Danny, Eh?**

Latara-I...I guess you could say that. *Turns away and blushes like crazy*

**Well then, I dare you to go dress up in the best dress you got! **

Latara-I gotta what now?! D*Eeveeeeeee!* Thanks.

Espeon-Wait there's more.

**(Danny try not to drool...) **

Danny-*Sarcastically* Thanks for the advice.

Yin-HEY! Latara and I are the ones who do sarcastic comments!

Sylveon (Human form)- *points to Danny* You are the fortune cookie. *Smiles brightly*

Latara-*Sighs and walks into the bathroom I never knew we had*

Harley-Hey! Where'd that bathroom come from?

Everyone-I don't know.

Deadpool-Maybe...

Dominic-Word of advice: Shut the *Eevee* up.

Deadpool-...

*Latara walks out in a beautiful, and kinda sparkly, black dress that is sleeveless and goes a bit past her ankles.*

Sylveon-And yet you still have your boots on...

Joey-W...Wow...

Mai-*Smacks Joey in the back of his head*

Joey-OW!

Latara-How do I look? *Twirls around*

Mai-It Sure matches your hair and eyes.

Yin-*Turns toward Dominic* How do you think it would look on me? *Blinks*

Dominic-Um...Well it'll match your hair and um...Red goes good with black?

Latara-So...

Miko-Well you've gotten Danny speechless...*Points over to Danny*

Latara-Oh wow...Can I change now?

Espeon-Not until the end of this round.

Latara-*Sighs and goes to sit back down*

Espeon-WAIT! We're not done with you.

Latara-Well then...what's next?

**Latara: Kiss the cutest guy in the room!**

Latara-In...In my opinion right?

Espeon-I'm guessing.

Latara-*Smiles quite deviously and looks over to Danny, who still seems awe strucked.*

Harley-Aw C*Eevee* STOP DOING THAT IT F*Eevee*S ME OUT!

Miko-Eevee, she wasn't cursing...

Eevee-Whoops...sorry Harl.

Joey-*Elbows Danny*

Danny-*Looks over at Joey* What?

Joey-Face that way. *Points in front of them*

Danny-*Turns and jumps back a bit in surprise*

Zorua (Human Form)-JUST KISS ALREADY!

Latara-*Grabs the collar of Danny's shirt and pulls him into a kiss*

Miko-They are so cute together.

Yin-I know, right?

_Few minutes later..._

Latara-*Plops back down on the couch*

Espeon-You enjoyed that didn't you?

Latara-No derp.

Yin-Uh guys...someone might wanna snap Daniel out of it.

Vaporeon(Human From)-On it! *Vaporeon shoots a jet of water at Danny, snapping him out of his little trance*

Dominic-Welcome back to Earth.

Yin-*Hits Dominic in the back of his head*

Dominic-OW!

Yin-That's what you get.

Espeon-And you'll get more. *Pushes button on a TV remote and a screen comes down with a new dare.*

Joey-When did we get 'dat?

Espeon-While ago. Now let's see...

**Dominic: Tell Yin to "Heel". I want to see what happens. **

Dominic-Aw Crap...

Glameow-Eevee!

Eevee-*Stops licking ice-cream* Sorry I was...busy. *Puts Ice-Cream behind back.*

Latara-Is that chocolate?

Eevee-Maybe...

Yin-Gimme! *Takes ice-cream*

Eevee-Me Ice-Cream!

Miko-*Grabs ice-cream from Yin and hands it back to Eevee.*

Eevee-Tank you. *Resumes Licking Ice-Cream*

Miko-No prob. *Shoots a death glare at Yin as she walks by.*

Yin-...

Espeon- Well then...Dominic.

Dominic-*Opens mouth to speak*

Yin-*Turns over to Dominic* If you tell me to heel, it'll be the last thing you ever say!

Dominic-*Closes mouth*

Flareon (Human Form)- Aww Agni...I wanted to see that.

Jolteon (Human Form)-Hmm...Maybe. *Zaps Dominic with a small Thunder Bolt*

Dominic-HEEL! *Covers mouth*

Yin-*Shoots a death glare at Dominic*

Dominic-H*Eevee* I said H*Eevee*

Yin-*Lets out a low growl.*

Glaceon (Human Form)-I'd run if I were you.

Leafeon (Human Form)-Like...now.

*Espeon teleports Yin and Dominic outside*

Dominic-AHHHHH!

Espeon-Ok then...next up... *Presses button*

Harley-OH DEAR LORD!

Latara-Crap...

Joey and Mai-*Eevee*

Espeon-Oh so you catch that one?

Eevee-Sorry.

Umbreon- Well then...

**And for the heck of it...Deadpool: Kiss anyone in the room; your pick.**

Latara-I'm out!

The rest of the girls (Except Harley)-Me too!

Latara-*Creates a door with magic and runs through it, with the rest of the girls, boys and the pokemon close behind*

_Outside..._

*Dominic and Yin come back with Dominic bleeding in several places.*

Dominic-Latara...Eska...A little help?

Eska-No.

Latara-Later.

Yin-So...what did we miss.

Espeon-*Grabs Latara's Labtop and turns on a camera inside*

_Inside..._

Harley-Well...this is... awkward...

Deadpool-Kinda...Oh well!

Harley-Wait a minute buddy! I know a lot of fighting techniques and...I can hurt you!

Deadpool-You could...oh wait, no you can't! I have a healing factor!

Harley-Oh *EEVEE!*

_Outside. A few minutes later..._

*Everyone who was outside barged in to find Harley and Deadpool...kissing.*

Latara-Oh *Eevee*!

Joey, Mai-God!

Eska-*Eevee*...

Harley-*Breaks kiss and looks back* Um...

Latara-Harlene Quinzelle, sit down right this minute! *Points down to couch*

Espeon-*Uses psychic to get Harley to sit*

Latara-*Shoots Death Glare at Deadpool* You too Wade!

Deadpool-Yes Ma'am! *Sits back down on couch.*

*Knock Knock*

Some random person- Delivery for Latara Hanu and Daniel Rand.

*Danny and Latara look at each other then go over to the door and open it a crack before getting their left hand (Latara) and their right hand (Danny) Stuck together by...Webbing*

Latara-What the *Eevee*

*The door swings open to reveal a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, another boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a 3rd boy with black hair and brown eyes and finally a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.*

Latara-Peter?!

Danny-Sam?

Latara-Ava?!

Danny-Luke?

Peter-The one and onlys.

Sam-Oh and by the way...in case you haven't noticed...*Sam points down to Danny and Latara's left and right hands which are now webbed together*

Ava-Their Idea, Not mine.

Luke-Actually it wasn't even our idea.

Espeon-It was mine...well really ours.

Deadpool-It was a 'Group Effort'.

Latara-*Looks over at Everyone* When did you have time to set this up?!

Yin-When you and Danny were having your 'Moment'.

Peter-They explained what to do and told us to stop by.

Sam-So we did. *Smiles*

Ava-I wouldn't be hear right now...but I couldn't resist. Sorry Latara.

Luke-Same here. Sorry man.

Danny-Apologizes accepted, my friends.

Latara-Um...not for me! *Extends claws and tries to scratch Sam and Peter, but winds up getting pulled back because of Danny.* *Eevee*, Danny! Let me go!

Danny-Hmm...no.

Peter-We best be going now.

Sam-Espeon, you better be recording this!

Espeon-I am Bucket Head, I am.

Sam-Send it to me?

Espeon-Totes. (Totally)

Sam-Thanks.

*The 4 leave*

_5-10 minutes later..._

Danny and Latara have been trying to get unstuck, with little success.

Mai-What if you each pull in a different direction?

Latara-Well we've tried everything else.

*Danny and Latara start pulling in opposite directions, until Danny pulled a bit to hard causing him to fall back and Latara to fall on top of him*

Latara, Danny-Um...

Espeon-Well I think we have time for one more dare. WHEELER GET YOUR *Eevee* OVER HERE!

Joey-I'm right here.

Espeon-Oh right. So let's bring in our dare givers. *Presses another button and The Winx pop up on the screen.*

Roxy-Is it on?

Tecna-Uh...Yeah. Picture. Check. Sound. Check. Microphone. Ch-

*A girl with blond hair jumps in front of the camera*

Stella-Hey Everybody!

Rest of the Winx-Hi!

Espeon-Ello girls. Whatcha got?

Musa-Well, Joey please don't hate us, but we dare you to Dance to the Dance of The Sugarplum Fairy in...um...

Aisha-In your underwear!

Joey-Holy *Eevee*

Flora-Joey! Watch your language!

Joey-Sorry...So what happens if I don't do 'da dare?

Jolteon-Then we'd have no choice but to attack you.

Joey-*Sighs and walks into the bathroom*

_Few minutes later..._

-End of Song-

Joey-*Stops dancing* There!

*Everyone keeps laughing like *Eevee* *

Espeon-Well. *Laughs* I'll end it here. *Laughs*

Eevee-Remember that everyone who reviews gets and assortment of Cyber-Treats-And-Sweets! *Holds out tray of cyber Cookies, Mini-Pies, Cupcakes, Mini-Cakes and many other deserts*

Sylveon-So Click, Click, Click!

*Many noises in the background.*

Eevee-Maybe we should go eevee...Whoops...

Umbreon-Great. She's said 'Eevee' so much she can't stop saying it!

Eevee-Yes I can Eevee. Ok maybe I can't E-

*The rest of the Eeveelutions put their hands over Eevee's mouth*

Lucario-*Sighs and shuts off camera*


	3. Round 2

Latara-...It throws all logic out the window then drops a giant flaming bowling ball on it!

Gardevior-*Walks in with trays of Cyber-Treats-and-Sweets* What does?

Yin-The way Bats can get into anywhere, anytime. It's FREAKY!

Gardevoir-Oh -.-

Deadpool-Oh Goodie! Snacks!

Gardevoir-*Uses psychic.* Sit down Wade. These aren't for you.

Harley-Well who are they for?

Espeon-The reviewers! Duh! *Takes a tray* And one of them is for a dare. But we'll get to that later.

Note that all the pokemon are still human unless said otherwise.

Sylveon-So the 1st tray goes too...Pokegirl and Thorn! And their friends...*Hands tray to Espeon, who teleports it to Pokegirl*

_Somewhere else..._

Eevee-I...I...

RedHeadFox-I...um...*Tray falls on RHF* Ow!

Mina-*Picks tray's lid up* Yay! Cookies!

Thorn-*Vine whips Mina out of the way then laughs evilly*

Pokegirl-Arceus...

_Back In Studio... _

Espeon-Ok the next tray is for...we'll get around to that. But 1st...

*Lucario, Galade and Darkrai burst in with Lucario holding a girl and Darkrai holding a Luxray in a purple-ish sphere*

Girl-LET ME GO! I'LL SICK STATIC ON YOU!

Lucario-Quiet down...

Espeon-Hey look! It's our special guest ClanClaws!

*Lucario let's the girl down while Darkrai makes the sphere disappear. Rhyme!*

Static-Lux Lux Ray? (Where are we?)

Eevee-You are on our 12 Days Of Christmas Holiday Special!

Static-*Leans over to Clan and whispers...* Lux Lux Luxray. (That girl is an eevee...)

Clan-Or is that eevee a girl?

Eevee-Both. *Turns toward Latara* Would you mind?

Latara-No problem. *Flicks wrist and Luxray get's turned into a teenage girl with a sweat jacket, knee-high skirt and boots. All blue, black and yellow. With black hair and a black clip that has a star on the end* Mind getting her hair?

Sylveon, Glameow-Course we will. *Straightens Static's hair and puts collar around her neck.*

Espeon-Thanks Glam, Syl.

Sylveon, Glameow-No problem.

Static-So...what did that do?

Miko-It's quite simple. Now we can understand you without Latara having to translate.

Static-Oh.

Espeon-Okay then. So before we start I would like to give you, Clan, this tray of Cyber-Treats-And-Sweets.

Clan-Woo!

Umbreon-So let's get started on the dares...

Espeon-*Presses button to reveal 6 monsters on one screen and 6 teenagers on another.*

Lala-Ghoulia! Is it on yet?!

Ghoulia-Moans- (Yeah.)

Blue-Crikey! Why can't we see 'em?

Pinkie-TWI!

Twilight-I'm trying Pinkie, calm down.

Rarity-Calm? Calm?!

Fluttershy-I...I'm fine with calm...

Rainbow-Well I'm not!

A.J-Now hold on there, Rainbow. Let Twi do her thing.

Spike-Problem is, it isn't her thing.

Cleo-Ghoulia, can't you fix this any faster?

Ghoulia-Moans- (I'm doing it as fast a possible)

Frankie-Ugh!

Clawdeen-Calm down ghouls, she's tryin'.

Espeon-Elgyem, mind helping?

Elgyem-Beep, Beep. (Now Try)

Sylveon-Ghouls, Girls can you hear us?

Frankie-Loud and clear! Voltage!

Pinkie-We hear ye captain!

Rainbow-Um...yeah.

Espeon-So my dear friends, whatcha got?

Twi-Well, our dare was for you to preform Team. That's all we got...

Lala-We were mainly thinking of doing something in your Fearleading uniform...

Clawdeen-How about you preform IN your Fearleading Uniform.

Frankie-Everyone who's performing...

Cleo-Oh Thank Ra!

Ghoulia-(Sounds good)

Espeon-*Takes a uniform out of a bag then tosses the bag at Latara, the rest of the eeveelutions and Zorua.*

Everyone Just Named-*Runs into bathroom and changes*

*Umbreon, Vaporeon and Flareon grab their guitars, Jolteon grabs her drumsticks and hops on the seat, Eevee grabs a tambourine, Espeon and Sylveon grab Keytars, Leafeon and Glaceon go to the sides for 'Special Effects' and Latara and Zorua grab their head sets*

Zorua-Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness  
That you'll send. The Call I'll Send (x15)

Latara-Call all the ladies out  
They're in their finery  
A hundred jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in  
Their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room.

Dancin' around the lies we tell  
Dancin' around big eyes as well  
Even the comatose they don't dance and tell.

Latara, Zorua-We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team.

Zorua-I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there  
So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
'Cause what this palace wants is release.

Latara, Zorua-We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team.

Latara-I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there.  
I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care  
So there.

Latara, Zorua-We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team.  
And you know, we're on each other's team.  
We're on each other's team.  
And you know, and you know, and you know.

*Everyone applauds*

Latara-Thank you! Thanks You!

Espeon-Now...We get to eat Cookies!

Everyone-Yay!

Espeon-No only Latara, and Us...pokemon.

Everyone else-Aww...

Latara, Eeveelutions-*Sits down with tray and starts eating cookies*

Clan-Hey that was one of mine :D

Espeon-Yep...let's see what else you got...

**Eska: Do a tango dance with Bolin.**

Eska, Bolin-Why?

Clan-Do not questions the reviewers!

Eska, Bolin-Okay! *Start doing the Tango*

Yin-*Tries not to laugh*

**The Eeveelutions: Hang around Mistletoe in random and inconvenient places. On a side note-  
Eevee: Count how many times you have to bleep out people. I'm just curious...**

Eevee-For the whole special?

Clan-*Shrugs* Why not.

Eeveelutions-What the *Eevee*

Static-*Makes little mark on board* That counts as 1 right?

Eevee-I think.

Espeon-*Uses Psychic on the Eeveelutions (Besides herself) and some mistletoe*

Umbreon-Phooey.

Latara-*Swallows cookie* NEXT!

**I haven't watch Yu-Gi-Oh in a while... Let's see what I can remember makes Joey and Mai tick... **

Mai-Please don't...

**Hmm... Nope! Nothing! Oh well...**

Joey, Mai-*Silently Cheer*

**Joey: I dare you to act like Eska for the chapter.  
Mai: I dare you to act like Joey.**

Mai-*Eevee!*

Joey*Eevee*

Static-*Puts two more marks on the board* 3.

Joey-I don't even know HOW to act like Eska...I've only known her for 2 days...2 DAYS!

Mai-Well you gotta try...

Eska-This is most unpleasant...

Espeon-*Looks at paper* To bad cause...

**Eska: Go back to dancing.**

Eska-*Sighs*

Espeon-Don't worry. We'll try to cut this one a bit short...ish...

Umbreon-Next up Pokegirl and Thorn's.

**Thorn's Dare-I dare you to sing in a quartet to a banana.**

Leafeon-Why a banana?

Everyone else- I don't know...

Deadpool-*Starts cracking up*

Danny-Ok so Latara, Zorua, Meloetta and I?

Yin-Uh...no.

Latara-Why not?

Espeon-*Takes paper from Yin* Because it says like the banana is a lady...okay then...

Eevee-So only boys for this one.

Latara-Okay so Danny...and uh...

Deadpool-OOOOOHHHH Pick meeeeee!

Latara-Ok...Joey?

Joey-I'm supposed to be acting like Eska...meaning I need to act like a girl...so no.

Latara-*EEVEE*it...I hate loopholes.

Static-4. *Marks board*

Harley-So that would mean that Mai could...since she's acting like Joey...who's a boy...

Mai-*EEVEE*

Latara- El Nùmero Cinco.

Everyone else-Huh?

Danny-Number Five.

Everyone Else-Oh...

Latara-Ok so Danny, Mai, Deadpool...we still need one more...

Espeon-*Looks over at Lucario*

Lucario-Oh *Eevee*.

Latara-Sū 6

Everyone-Huh?

Danny-Number 6.

Latara-This time in Japanese. (Last time was Spanish)

*Danny, Deadpool, Lucario and Mai (Poor Mai) start singing to a Banana...Everyone who has a cellphone is recording it.*

_Minutes Later..._

Espeon-Ok so...Not doing that one...Where did she get that Idea...Holy *Eevee*

Latara-Le numéro sept

Miko-Number 7. In French :D

Espeon-Well...We still have time to kill so uh...how about you just perform again? *Looks over at Latara*

Latara-Fine with me. What shall I sing?

A mixture of The One That Got Away, Hot and Cold and Teenage Dream spurt out.

Latara-Better Idea...

_Few Minutes Later..._

Latara-You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight.

(Tune Change)

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away.

(Another Tune Change)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

*Applause*

Latara-Thank You! Thank You! *Bows*

Blazekin-*Clears Throat*

Espeon-Yeah?

Blazekin-So uh...how did this wall break?

Espeon-It's a long story.

Clan-*Looks at imaginary watch* We got time.

Latara-Ok so Peter webbed Danny's right hand and my left hand together. We couldn't get it unstuck and finally I had an epiphany.

Joey-*Looks confused*

Latara-An idea. Anywho...I got my Demon Sword out and slashed the *Eevee* thing till it broke.

Danny-*Under Breath* And wound up destroying the whole wall...

Latara-*Laughs nervously* Yeah...that too.

Deadpool-BT-Dubs that's 8 now.

Static-*Marks Board*

Espeon-Oh I forgot about that...

Umbreon-*Clears throat* Well...I think it's time for our 'Special Guests' to go...

Lucario-On it.

Latara- WAIT! *Flicks wrist, turning Static back into a Luxray and taking the collar off* Okay.

*Galade, Lucario and Darkrai 'escort' Clan and Static out.*

Espeon-Well that's all for now. Remember to not only review, but put in a song request for our Christmas Party on the 25th. We will have performances by The Meloetta and the Eeveelutions, The Winx and The Specialists!

Gardevor-Also remember that anyone who reviews get's Cyber-Sweets! :D

Yin-So Clickity Click!

Bolin-So uh...can we stop now?

Espeon-Eh. Why not.

Elgyem-Beep Beep (See you next time) *Shuts camera off*


	4. Round 3

*Espeon barges in very cheerfully*

Espeon-Hello Peeps!

*Everyone else is just doing random things*

Espeon-Hey why so bored?

Latara-*Hands laptop to Espeon* Look.

Espeon-*Takes computer* NO NEW REVIEWS?!

Miko-Nope...

Dominic-None.

Yin-At.

Yang-All...

Espeon-Well then what are we gonna do today?

*Beep!*

Eevee-Latara, you got an e-mail from...SummerFairy?

Latara-That's August! *Hops up and runs over to Espeon*

Harley-Who?

Danny-Latara's cousin. The Fairy of Summer.

Harley-Oh...

Latara-*Presses button and a girl with Auburn colored hair and eyes appear on screen*

August-Hello dear cousin of mine!

Latara-Hey Cuz.

Espeon-Please tell me you have a dare!

August-Hold your Ponyta, Pinkie. I'm getting there.

Espeon-*Mumbles about being called 'Pinkie'.*

August-1st off, Hello everyone!

Everyone-Hello...

August-Second, Latara, everyone says hi.

Latara-Okay...next?

August-My dare is for you guys to tell of your weirdest, funniest, most fail-iest, fails ever :D

Latara-And I thought you were my friend...

August-Mwhahahahahaha!

Darmanatan-*Sweat drop*

Frostlass-August! Your sister's looking for you!

Lilligant-Come on!

Whimsicott-Hurry!

August-Coming! Espeon, send me a video!

Espeon-Sure thing!

*Screen shuts off*

Latara-Ok then...who's going 1st?

Joey-I guess me...Ok so how about the time...

* * *

Joey-Aw come on Latara! Please!

Latara-*Glares at Joey and Tristan* NO!

Tristan-We're sorry okay...you were just right there, completely unaware and I guess we took advantage of it.

Latara-No DUH! *Stomps off*

Tea-You just had to do it didn't you?

_Few Minutes Later_

Joey-Look! *Points to a fire with 2 fish*

Tristan-Yes!

*Both boys run toward the fire*

Latara-*Smiles Deviously*

Yugi-Latara...What are you planning?

Latara-Watch. *Stomps on the ground causing the edge of the cliff to crack and give away*

Joey-Ah!

Tristan-*Grabs Joey*

Tea-*Grabs Tristan*

* * *

Joey-And it kept on goin' till we all fell into 'da water.

Deadpool, Harley-*Start bursting out laughing*

Yin-Next?

Latara-I got on...

* * *

*A younger version of Latara and Zuko are balancing on the rim of a fountain.*

Latara-*Thinking* Slow and Steady...

Zuko-Woah...woah...

Latara-*Looks back at Zuko, who has almost fallen down.* Hey Zu-Zu?

Zuko-*Looks over at black haired girl* Yeah?

Latara-*Blows slightly on Zuko, causing him to fall into the water*

* * *

Everyone-*Starts laughing*

Dominic-You...You blew on him?

Latara-Yep. And it made him fall into the fountain.

Yin-That's Hilarious!

Latara-Yes, yes it is. So who's going next?

Yin-I will...

* * *

Richard-Okay...top that.

Yin-Easily. *Jumps, flips and grabs a metal bar then flips back onto the balance poles and cartwheels from one end to the other, then backflips back onto the stand*

Richard-Um...Okay...so you did beat that.

Yin-Yep...

* * *

Dominic-Where's the failing?

Yin-I'm getting there...

* * *

Richard-Okay then...let me try. *Tries to replicate what Yin did, but winds up slipping while doing the cartwheels and falls onto the floor.*

* * *

Espeon-That...that's pretty funny.

Yin-Well it's the only thing I got.

Mai-Danny?

Danny-I cannot think of anything at the moment...

Mai-*Looks over at Latara*

Latara-He's telling the truth. I can't even recall anything.

Mai-Aw.

Sylveon-So...anyone got any other ideas?

Yang-Not really.

Yin-Ugh...there isn't any reviews or dares we haven't done/used?

Espeon-*Searches through computer* Nope.

Umbreon-So...is this gonna be shorter huh?

Everyone else-Yeah...

Espeon-Wait!

*Everyone turns toward Espeon*

Espeon-Latara, How about you do a quick performance?

Latara-Fine with me.

*Everyone get's there instruments*

Latara-So what am I preforming?

Glameow-How about...Better In Stereo!

Latara-

Better in stereo,  
B-better in stereo

I'm up with the the sunshine (let's go!)  
I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)  
Slam dunk, ready or not  
Yeah, show me what you got

I'm under the spotlight (Holler)  
I dare you, come on and follow  
You dance to your own beat  
I'll sing the melody!

When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."  
When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You–the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy!  
You–the better half of me  
The half I'll always need!  
We both know  
We're better in stereo!

B-better in stereo  
Oh, oh, oh  
B-better in stereo  
Oh, oh, oh

And when we're together,  
A sweet harmony or solo,  
If we could just agree,  
We would go major league

When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."  
When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You–the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy!  
You–the better half of me  
The half I'll always need!  
We both know  
We're better in stereo!

You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."  
I say, "It's black," You say, "It's white."  
You take left, and I take right  
But at the end of the day we both know  
We're better...

You the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy!  
You the better half of me  
The half I'll always need!  
We both know  
We're better in stereo!

We're better in stereo!  
Better in stereo  
Better in stereo  
Better in stereo  
Better in stereo  
Better in stereo

(Song Ends)

*Everyone applauds*

Latara-Thank You!

Espeon-Well I think I'll end it here. Don't forget to review and send in a song request. Bye!

Everyone else-Ta-Ta!


	5. Round 4

Espeon-Still nothing?

Latara-Nope. Nothing at all.

Eevee-No New Reviews...

Harley-No New Dares.

Yin-Even Wade's bored. *Points over to Deadpool*

Joey-Ugh! Isn't there somethin' we could do?

Mai-Anything at all?

Sylveon-Nope. Nothing. None.

Latara-*Pulls out fan*

Dominic-Why are you using a fan if your an Airbender?

Latara-I'm using Airbending while using the fan.

Dominic-Huh?

Danny-Ever heard of Avatar Kyoshi?

Dominic-Nope.

Yin-No wonder...*Rolls eyes*

*Awkward silence*

Umbreon-I can't take it!

Jolteon-You think we're fairing any better?

Flareon-I gotta do something!

Glameow-Hey Latara...

Latara-Do I have to?

Danny-I thought you loved performing.

Latara-Oh I do.

Mai-Well then why are you all upset?

Latara-I didn't realize she meant preforming...

Everyone else-*Sweat drop*

Latara-

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town."

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Magix party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA!

*Applauds*

Latara-Thank You, Thank You!

Eevee-No offense, but I'm kinda getting tired of the same voice...

Umbreon-I can fix that! *Uses Psychic to get Danny onstage*

Danny-How did I guess...

Latara-Never mind that Fortune Cookie, just sing!

Danny-*Sigh*

*The Eeveelutions grab there instruments*

Danny-Feel my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

*Music goes on for another minute or so...*

*Applauds*

Espeon-Ok then...SOOOOO...

Eevee-PLEASE REVIEW!

Umbreon-We're getting bored!

Yin-Well as long as we don't get tortured...

Flareon-Shut it!

Vaporeon-And don't forget to give a song request!

Sylveon-*Holds out thing of Treats* We got cookies!

Lucario-*Shuts camera off*


	6. Round 5

Dominic-Sorry I don't speak Japanese.

Latara-To bad. Cause if you did you'd understand this. Anata ga hikisaka, deddopūru to Samu COMBINED yori mo waruidesu... Mottomo mijukudearu! Anata wa okashī janaishi, anata ga iru to omou baai wa, bakada! Watashi mo in ga anata o gaman dekiru ka eru koto wa arimasen! Ni yori saranaru shōsai wa, kono yōna jōkyō wa totemo dama~tsu tasukenai!

Dominic-Um...

Espeon-Allow me. You are the most immature...you're worse than Riven, Deadpool and Sam COMBINED! You're not funny and you're a fool if you think you are! I don't even get how Yin can put up with you! Further more, you're not helping this situation so just SHUT UP!

Dominic-*Glares Daggers at Espeon*

Espeon-Latara's words, not mine.

Latara-*Nods very proudly*

Dominic-Well uh...*Whispers something to Espeon*

Espeon-Great now I'm a translator...Anywho. Watashi wa mijuku naidesushi, watashi wa omotte iru baai wa, bakadesu! Watashi wa in ga watashi o gaman suru koto ga dekimasu ka wakaranai to iu jijitsu ni anata to dōi suruga, sore wa soredesu! (I am not Immature is the main thing :P)

Dominic, Latara-*Start yelling at each other with Espeon translating what Latara's yelling.*

Latara-Jste idiotský * Eevee *! Víte, že? Můžete umístit všechny démony k hanbě! Škoda, pravím vám, hanba!

Espeon-Um...Is that even a real language?!

Danny-I got this one. You are an idiotic eevee. You know that. You put all Demons to shame. Shame I tell you, shame.

Harley-Dominic's and idiotic eevee?

Eevee-Really? I thought he was a wolf demon.

Latara-Danny doesn't curse. DUH!

Danny-*Nods*

Espeon-*Starts laughing*

Latara-Drž hubu, Espeon!

Espeon-*Stops laughing* Well I don't know what that means...but by your tone I'm guessing you are either insulting me or telling me to shut up...

Latara-Ach bože ...

Miko-UGH SOMEBODY TRANSLATE!

Danny-1st one was...

Harley-She was telling Espeon to cork it. We know...

Danny-Okay then. Next one was..

Latara-I said 'Oh God'.

Espeon-Oh.

Latara-Yeah.

Deadpool-*Singsong* You forgot to mark the bo-oard.

Eevee-On it. *Puts tally on the board*

Latara-Oi vey.

Jolteon-It was your idea...

Yin-It was actually mine!

Joey-So what are we goin' to do?!

Mai-I don't know...we're out of dares and all that fluff.

*Beep Beep*

Espeon-*Turns laptop on* Yeah?

Voice-Hello!

Latara-I know that voice...*Runs to Espeon* Kiki!

Kiki-Hey peeps! I'm here with everyone else!

Latara-Hey Mews!

Zoey-Hey!

Corina-We heard you were B-O-R-E-D-Bored!

Bridgett-We thought we'd give you a few dares.

Rene-If that's okay.

Umbreon-Course it is!

Zoey-I don't know...you might not like them...

Sylveon-If it stops our boredom...

Rene-Okay then...Kiki?

Kiki-Lock all the couple in separate closets!

Zoey-Think you guys know what's next!

Latara-*Goes to shut off Video Chat*

Espeon-*Stops her* No, no, no my friend. This is getting interesting...

Eevee-Anything else?

Corina-Nothing. Sorry.

Espeon-Time?

Bridgett-And hour or so...times 5.

Umbreon-Evil...I like it!

Espeon-LUCARIO, GALADE, BLAZIKEN...um...DARKRAI...and uh...Well you'll have to make a few trips.

Lucario-*Grabs Latara Bridal Style*

Latara-Lucario! You are my Guardian! You should not be doing this!

Lucario-You're the one who said I gotta do it...

Latara-Good point...

Lucario-*Places Latara in the closet*

_Few Minutes Later..._

Espeon-This is no fun.

Deadpool-I got it!

Harley-What?

Deadpool-Put a bunch of angry Joltic in the closets.

Flareon-I like that idea...

Jolteon-*Sparks in excitement*

Espeon-*Grabs Joltic's pokeball and let's him out* Joltic, double team. Then go in the closets.

Joltic-Jo Joltic! (Yay!) *Does as commanded*

*Screams come in from the other rooms and the boys come out holding the girls bridal style, except Bolin and Eska...*

Dominic-(I'm not even gonna type it because it'll mainly be Eevee.)

Eevee-So that was 15...and we had 9...so that makes...26 times.

Glaceon-Where's Joltic?

Joltic-*Comes out Shivering*

Vaporeon-You froze them?!

Eska-What was I supposed to do?

Pokemon-*Sweat Drop*...

Latara-*Waking up from her 'Shocked' state*

Danny-*Not noticing*

Latara-Danny...what the *Eevee* are you doing?

Danny-*Notices* Um...well...I...

Latara-Not that I'm complaining...*Blushes*

Danny-*Blushes*

Eevee-27...oh boy...

Espeon-Well then if we don't have anything else...

*Beep Beep*

Sylveon-E-mail!

Espeon-*Answers*

*Two girl appear on screen. One around 26 the other 24. The 26 year old has black hair and eyes, similar to Latara's and the other has dirty blond hair and brown eyes.*

Espeon-Hey Kate, Hortence.

Kate-Hey Espeon. Can we talk to our sis?

Umbreon-She's 'busy'. We can take a message.

Hotence-Busy?

Espeon-Very.

Kate-Espeon, Turn this *Eevee* Computer around...wait...Eevee?

Eevee-And that makes 28.

Hortence-Tell me that's not the times she's had to bleep Latara out?

Mai-No. That's in general.

Kate-Hey, Mai.

Mai-Hello.

Hortence-So anywho...

Espeon-Right. *Turns laptop toward Latara and Danny.*

Kate-Aw.

Latara-*Jumps and winds up flying at her sisters voice* Kate!

Kate-Hey Lil' Sis.

Hortence-Espeon said you were busy.

Latara-*Starts blushing like crazy*

Hortence-*Looks over at Danny* You haven't tried anything, right?

Danny-Not at all...*Starts getting redder*

Hortence-Good.

Kate-Cause if you did, we'd have to kill you. *Smiles brightly*

Danny-*Gulps*

Latara-They won't kill you...*Looks back at computer* Right?

Kate-Right...

Hortence-Since we don't wanna keep you waiting we'll get on with it. All couples must kiss.

Kate-Simple enough? *Looks at Joey*

Joey-Simple enough for me.

Kate-*Whispers* Have they already been locked in a closet?

Espeon-Whispers back* Yeah.

Kate-Dang it!

Espeon-We could do it again...*Teleports everyone except the pokemon, Harley and Deadpool into closets*

Zorua-They might be a moment.

_An hour later..._

Ninetails (Human Form)-Long moment. *Starts petting Vulpix again*

Zorua-Yeah...

Vulpix-Let 'em out already!

Serperior(Human Form)- Why do that?

Meloetta (Human Form)-I say we let 'em be.

Meowstick (Human Form)-I Second that.

Gogoat-*Bleats*

Meowstick-So does Gogoat.

Espeon-So we let 'em stay in. We can finish this ourselves. Please review!

Zorua-Reviews=Cyber Treats!

Meloetta-And don't forget song requests!

Meowstick-*Whispers* Clan if you're reading, Please review or PM us...please...

Gogoat-*Bleats* (La-a-a-ter)

Lucario-*Shuts camera off*


	7. Round 6

Espeon-Still nothing?

Eevee-On which?

Espeon-Both!

Umbreon-Nope. Nothing.

Vulpix-I told you, you should of let them out sooner.

Espeon-I know, I know.

Serperior-Well then, what are we gonna do?

Samurott (Human Form)-Our little guests won't talk to us.

Mewostick-And if that isn't bad enough, we have no new reviews.

Zorua-THIS IS RIDICULOUS! 4 days without a new review?!

Meloetta-1st thing's 1st. We gotta get everyone to talk to us.

Harley-We're still talkin'!

Deadpool-Yeah I don't think that helps...

Darkrai-For once, he's right.

Fennekin (Human Form)-Come on Latara. *Starts poking her*

Meloetta-Come on Daniel...you're not one to hold a grudge.

Danny-*Mumbles* You'd be surprised...

Serperior-Well we got something out of him. *Starts poking Dominic*

Dominic-Touch me again...

Serperior-*Backs off*

Miko-You wanna know why we're upset?

Sylveon-That would help.

Yin-You locked us in a closet for the WHOLE NIGHT!

Ninetails-Right...

Mai-You wanna do a show, do it WITHOUT US! *Stomps out*

Joey-Mai, wait! *Runs after her*

Latara-Espeon, out of all the stupid things you've done, this is the stupidest and shallowest! *Stomps out as well*

Danny-*Follows her and glances at Espeon*

*The rest of the girls (Except Harley) Exit with the boys (Except Deadpool) following*

Deadpool-Well...you really messed up.

Harley-Really bad.

Espeon-Well now we don't have a show.

*Everyone looks at Espeon*

Espeon-Fine, Fine. *Walks off after the rest of the guests*

_In Central Park..._

Latara-That little *Bleep*

Yin-*Snickers* That makes...what 29 or 30 I lost count?

Miko-*Starts laughing* 29 I believe.

Mai-So I'm kinda curious...what did you guys do while you were locked in the closet?

Latara-Depends. If we tell, will you?

Mai-Maybe...

Miko-We were trying to find a way out...after an hour or so...

Danny-We might of fallen asleep...

Latara-Might of...

*Everyone starts sharing there stories of what they did while locked in the closets*

Latara-*Tries to stop laughing*

Yin-*Stops laughing when she hears something*

Espeon-Room for one more?

Miko-*Looks at everyone else then at Espeon* Depends...can we be back on the show?

Espeon-Well it wouldn't be the 12 Days of Christmas without you guys!

Mai-Well, we're still mad at you...

Yang-But not _as _mad.

Espeon-Thank so- *Get's hit by snow ball*

Latara-*Starts laughing*

Espeon-Oh that's it! *uses Psychic to get GIANT snow ball*

Latara-Espeon don't you dare!

Eska-Bolin, could you get us a few cups of Hot Chocolate?

Bolin-Sure...*Mumbles* That's the 5th time today... *Goes off to get cocoa*

Glaceon-Well...this worked out well...

Leafeon-Definitely.

Lucario-*Shuts off camera*


	8. Round 7

Latara-Hey Eevee?

Eevee-Yeah?

Latara-You got your tallies wrong.

Eevee-Whatcha mean?

Latara-You added 15 and 9 and somehow got 26...

Eevee-Oh...

Dominic-I can change that. *Eevee Eevee*

Umbreon-And now we're back on track!

Espeon-Hello everybody! Let's see what we got!

Glaceon-*Whispers something to Espeon*

Espeon-I have just been told that we still have no new reviews...*Sighs*

Leafeon-Though we would like to thank ClanClaws for giving us a shout out on her profile. Thanks!

Flareon-And now...Um...Hey what do we do now?

Vaporeon-We have NO new e-mails...

Jolteon-Or special guests, or reviews...

Sylveon-And we can't do that 'No new chapter till a review' thing cuz...well...We gotta update every day...

Latara-Does that mean we can go?

Danny-Didn't you _want to _be on the show yesterday?

Latara-Well only for the fact that if we have no new reviews...

Yin-They can't hurt us!

Yin's Wolfmon-Good plan.

Yang-Where have you two been?

Wolfmon-*Look at each other then back at everyone else* Who us?

Miko-Who else?

Yang's Wolfmon-Well you see...um...we...uh...

Yin's Wolfmon-We escaped a while ago. But we got bored.

Dominic-Well then...what are we gonna do?

Espeon-Hmm...Hey Latara?

Latara-Yeah?

Espeon-Can you sing a song in another language?

Latara-Probably...why?

Espeon-Well...

Latara-*Sighs but walks on stage*

*The Eeveelutions grab their instruments.*

Latara-So what should I do? Hatsune Miku?

Espeon-Not what I was thinking...

Latara-In That case. *Pretends to cough...and is pretty convincing*

Espeon-Whatever. So what shall we do my fair heroes, duelists, benders and villains?

Harley-No idea.

Latara-I got one.

Joey-Let me guess. You wanna duel me, then cream me?

Latara-Pretty much. I'm bored.

Joey-Thought as much...

Miko-UGH! There isn't anyone reviewing? No one at all? This...this...

Everyone Besides Miko-Sucks?

Miko-Yes!

Lucario-Looks like you guys are stuck.

Espeon-Shut it!

Lucario-*Shrugs*

Danny-He is right though. We have no new dares.

Dominic-Seriously? No Fortune Cookie Crap?

Yin-*Whacks Dominic*

Dominic-What?

Eevee-Oh I'm sorry was I needed?

Latara-Little bit..yeah.

Eevee-Sorry.

Meloetta-*Hums a tune*

Latara-*Starts singing along* Acceptance is the key to be, to be truly free. Will you do this thing for me?

Sylveon-Unconditionally? Right?

Meloetta-Yeah. It's such a nice song.

Espeon-*Looks over at Latara*

Latara-I know, I know.

*Everyone get's there instruments*

Latara-Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty long dreams  
Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be,  
To be truly free.  
Will you do this thing for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

*Applauds*

Espeon-So I'll stop it there. If I said it once I said it a million times, PLEASE REVIEW!

Eevee-You know the drill people. Reviews=Cyber Sweets and an interesting show!

Meloetta-And let's not forget the song requests...

Lucario-*Shuts off camera*


	9. Round 8

Latara-Then instead of typing 'Gift of the mystic Elf' I typed 'Girf of the Mystic Elf'.

Eevee-What's a Girf?

Miko-I don't know but it's definitely not a gift.

Espeon-Bad news-

Yin-No new reviews.

Vaporeon-Good news. Clan sad she'd give us some.

Jolteon-Cool.

Latara-So what are we gonna do till we get more dares?

Gardevoir-*Comes out with mince-meat pies*

Latara-*Looks over at Espeon* I hate you.

Espeon-I know. *Uses psychic to throw pies. Harley and Danny skillfully dodge them. Latara got nicked by a few and uh...everyone else was pied* Nice.

Sylveon-Hehehe.

Leafeon-So unless _you _wanna get pied I suggest reviewing.

Glaceon-We won't pie you just so you know.

Flareon-Reviews=Treats, this thing is short song request Bye!

Lucario-Um...Okay. *Shuts off Camera*


	10. Round 9

Latara-*Is still getting pie filling out of hair*

Espeon-I said I'm sorry...although I'm not really.

Miko-*Is petting the Wolfmon* Just get on with it.

Espeon-Okay. Hey look, it's CLAN!

Everyone else-NO!

**Me: I'm back~!**

**TeleStorm: Took ya long enough...**

**Me: Yeah yeah.. anyways...**

**Joey:PEEL A POTATO WITH YOUR TEETH!**

Joey-Are you high or somethin'?

**Me: I may of had some sugar... *Empty bags of candy and coffee drifts out of bag***

Joey-*Sweatdrop*

Espeon-*Hands a potato* Start peeling Wheeler.

Joey-*Mumbles*

_Few hours later..._

*Everyone but Joey is asleep.*

Joey-Finally!

*Everyone jolts awake.*

Espeon-He did it...okay then NEXT!

**Eska: Do a headstand for a minute! NO CHEATING!**

Eska-*Sighs*

Latara-Before you do that. *Changes Eska's outfit*

Eska-Thanks? *Starts doing a handstand*

Eevee-I got the stop watch.

Espeon-*Laughs* Next.

**Yin: Eat a raw egg! And go have some steak. I like steak.**

**TeleStorm: *Is looking at empty coffee bags* You like coffee**

Yin-Psh. A raw egg? Please, I grew up in the Fuetal Era. And egg is nothing. And as of steak...*Mouth waters*

Espeon-*Tosses egg and steak*

Yang, Miko, Danny-*Almost hurl*

Latara-God Yin...

Yin-Hey, I'm full demon.

Miko-I'm gonna be sick...

Yang-Me too...

Latara-Shhhhhh! Don't let them figure out. They might get you to eat meat.

Miko-*Runs to the bathroom*

**Mai: Eat toilet paper**

Mai-*Groans and goes into bathroom.*

_Few minutes..._

Mai-Luckily Miko used it all up except for a little bit.

Espeon-Cheater.

**Luxray: OH! I GOT ONE! Dominic, Put a collar and leash on Yin! Yin: See how long you can last without attempting to kill him!**

**TeleStorm: You both really hate Dominic.  
**  
**Me: It's nothing personal.**

Dominic-Almost everyone hates me. Wait...did you just tell me to put a leash on Yin?

Espeon-And a collar. I feel so bad for you...oh wait...NO I DON'T!

Dominic-*Puts leash and collar on Yin*

Yin-*Is fine*

Dominic-Good Wolfie.

Yin-*Is not so fine.*

Sylveon-ESPEON!

Espeon-On it! *Teleports the two outside.*

Dominic-*From outside* Next!

**Miko: Using only your mouth, take the socks off of the person sitting nearest to you.**

Miko-*Looks around.* Technically, Wolfmon is the closest to me, and he doesn't wear socks.

Espeon-Curse you loopholes!

**Bolin: Receive a wedgie from Deadpool.**

Bolin-What's a-*Get's cut off*

Deadpool-That! :D

**Deadpool: I made you some cookies~! Continue being a manic for a while, mkay?**

Deadpool-Of course M'lady. *Pulls rose out of nowhere.*

Latara-Great, now he's like Drew. *Rolls eyes*

Danny-Didn't he do that last time he 'visited'?

Latara-Yeah. He gave one to Tiger. Why?

Deadpool-No reason!

Danny, Latara-Ah!

Deadpool-HAHAHAHAHA! *Eats cookie then starts laughing again* HAHAHAHAHA!

**Lucario: You done?**

**Me: Yup. Coming back soon! Bye!**

Espeon-We'll miss you!

Everyone else-No we won't!

Espeon-*Glares at everyone* Meanies.

Miko-Shouldn't someone tell Eska her minute is up?

Deadpool-Now what's the fun in that?

Miko-Well...

Deadpool-You need to lighten up!

Latara-*Facepalms* Why?

Espeon-He makes everything way more fun. DUH!

Deadpool-*Somehow appears behind Espeon* Right you are my friend.

Lucario-* Sighs and Shuts off camera*


	11. Round 10

Espeon-*Sniffles* We're at out last few rounds...

Everyone else-*Cheers*

Espeon-*Glares at them.*

Yin's Wolfmon-We're almost done...HURRAH!

Yang's Wolfmon-I believe you mean 'Hooray'.

Yin's Wolfmon-Yeah whatever.

Harley-Finally, we can get out of here soon.

Deadpool-*Still munching on cookies Clan made him earlier*

Joey-As long as we get out of here alive, I'm okay.

Mai-Speak for yourself! *Coughs*

Latara-Well let's see what the tallies are so far.

**Latara-/**  
**Danny-/**  
**Yin-/**  
**Dominic-/**  
**Yang-/**  
**Miko-/**  
**Mai-/**  
**Joey-/**  
**Bolin-/**  
**Eska-/**  
**Deadpool-/**  
**Harley-**

Harley-I'm safe!

Dominic-*Mumbles*

Deadpool-And Dominic isn't!

Espeon-Well then, Harley your bound to get most of the dares next time.

Harley-Aw...

Latara-VENGEANCE!

Everyone else-*Sweat drop*

Espeon-Okay...well then, ta-ta *Shuts camera off*


	12. Round 11

Espeon-*Is crying*

Eevee-*Trying to comfort her*

Espeon-*Blows into tissue*

Mai-You'd think she just went through a bad break-up.

Jolteon-Hello! This is our 2nd to last day of our special.

Espeon-*Is still crying*

Flareon-There there...

Vaporeon-I kinda hoped more people would review...

Sylveon-Yeah. Oh well. Let's get on with it!

**Me: One last review...  
TeleStorm: Haven't you had enough?!  
Static: JUSTICE NEVER SLEEPS!**

All guests-Oh no...

Glameow-Yay...it's CLANCLAWS!

**Dominic- Lick the toilet seat~!  
Dominic- Eat a bar of soap. You mouth must be NAAAASTY. Yin won't kiss you like that.**

Yin-I wouldn't kiss him anyway.

Dominic-*Looks over*

Yin-What? You have FANGS!

Latara-You do too.

Yin-That's the point.

Dominic-*Mumbles* They're not fangs...it's just that our teeth are sharp...

Yin-Yeah, yeah. Don't you have somewhere do be?

Dominic-*Walks into boys bathroom*

Yang-They really hate him...

**Bolin- Do 190 push ups!**

Bolin-Why not make it 200...?

**Me: Great Idea!**

Bolin-*Sighs*

**Deadpool- Snort a line of sugar.**

Deadpool-YES!

Gardevoir-*Hands sugar*

_Few minutes later..._

Dominic-*Is coughing and spiting out soap*

Deadpool-*Is sneezing sugar*

Bolin-199. 200! *Collapses on floor*

Espeon-*Stops crying and laughs* Let's...continue...

**Static: OOH! OOH!  
Harely- Do the "I am a teapot" song~!  
Me: Don't forget to do the dance!**

Harley-Dang it! I was just about safe...*Starts dancing and singing*

Everyone else-*Bursts out laughing*

Harley-NEXT!

**Yang- You are now not allowed to make any sense when you speak.  
Static: Not a single sane thing can come out form your mouth!**

Yang-Not one?

Espeon-NOPE!

Deadpool-I could give you some tips!

Yang-*Thinking* No thanks...I'll just stay quiet

Latara-Okay :D

Miko-I forgot you could do that.

Latara- :D

**Yin- Switch clothes with Deadpool. (If he wants, Deadpool can keep his mask.)  
TeleStorm: *Telepathically shuts them up* ... GOOD.  
Me: (I should have reviewed for this story more...)  
TeleStorm: *Lets them go*  
Me: ... *Gasps for breath* ... Ok... Well, this is a good bye...! *Anime Tears*  
Static: *Cries with her*  
TeleStorm: ... Or you can review other stories if she makes any...  
Me: Well, sure, but it won't be the same.  
TeleStorm: *Sighs and turns off computer***

Espeon-Aww don't worry. We'll do it next year! Or do it for New Years!

Umbreon-Maybe we could do your Truth Dare or Torture thing. *Laughs evilly while lighting strikes out of no where*

Danny-Your pokemon are scary...

Latara-I know...

Yin-*Sighs* Mask or not, Deadpool will still be chatting.

Deadpool-*Has mask off* Please, call me Wade.

Yin-No. *Goes into bathroom*

Wade-Whatever...

*Both of them come out. Yin has Deadpool's costume on, which is WAY to big on her. Wade has on Yin's black tank-top with denim midriff, a denim short skirt with black leggings and black denim boots, which it WAY to small."

Espeon-*Bursts out laughing*

Everyone else-*Does the same thing*

Yin-*Mumbles something*

Wade-Hmm...quite cozy...

Yin-*Screams and drags Wade back into bathroom*

_Minutes Later..._

*Deadpool and Yin come back out in there normal clothes.*

Deadpool-You are no fun!

Yin-*Curses under her breath*

Espeon-So let's tally up the tallies.

**Latara-/**  
**Danny-/**  
**Yin-/**  
**Dominic-/**  
**Yang-/**  
**Miko-/**  
**Mai-/**  
**Joey-/**  
**Bolin-/**  
**Eska-/**  
**Deadpool-/**  
**Harley-/**

Ninetails- I think we can rule Harl out of the winner...

Vulpix-Sadly...

Espeon-Sooooo Latara, Yin, Joey and Dominic are tied.

Joey-Is 'dat good, or bad?

Espeon-Depends on your Point of View...

Joey-*Sweatdrop*

Glameow-WE would like to thank ClanClaws for reviewing so much. It really meant a lot to us!

Leafeon-So tomorrow we'll announce the winner and,

Glaceon-On Christmas we'll have a big PARTY!

Meowstick-And one more thing, We will NOT do this again, any time, unless we are told that others want us to.

Gogoat-*Bleats* (We need at least one review each round, or we will not be doing this again.)

Eevee-Espeon would probably be heartbroken if we don't do this again sooo you know.

Vulpix-Also tell us who you want to be back on, we will keep choosing 12 people.

Ninetails-And, if you give a detailed 'report', we'll allow OC's.

Yin's wolfmon- The next time will still have Yin and Latara (Possibly Dominic and Danny).

Dominic-*Eevee*

Eevee-30!

Danny-Crud...

Yang's Wolfmon- So there you have it. It's all up to you!

Yang-*Thinking* Can I talk sense yet?

Latara-Did you not hear her? You can't talk normal till the END of the SPECIAL!

Yin-When'd she say that?

Latara-She didn't. She also didn't say to stop at this round so you know.

Yin-Evil. I like it!

Deadpool-So we have to go soon? *Starts rambling about something or other*

Latara-I take back what I said during X-Men Origins: Wolverine. I'd like his mouth stitched up!

Harley-I might be able to get you in touch with someone...

Deadpool-*Gulps*

Lucario-See you next time. *Shuts off camera*


	13. Round 12 (Final Round)

Espeon-*Blows nose*

Umbreon-This is our last day of the 12 Days Of Christmas Holiday Special.

Glaceon-What about tomorrow?

Leafeon-That's just a party.

Latara-So we count up the dares and see who wins? Well I know a few of us are tied and-

Espeon-Not so fast. We got another dare from a friend of yours.

Latara-Which friend?

Eevee-Jess.

Latara-Kill me now...

Jolteon-Isn't that near impossible.

Flareon-Only when she's putting up a fight...anywho.

**Jessica: I dare Latara and Danny to-**

Latara-We got it, we got it.

Espeon-LET HER FINISH!

**Jessica: I dare Latara and Danny to kiss.**

Zorua-Get to it!

Latara-Isn't this like the 4th time we had to- *Get's cut off*

Danny-That wasn't so bad, now was it?

Latara-*Blushing like crazy*

Espeon-And that leaves Latara our winner!

Latara-Wait, what?!

Espeon-You see, you, Yin, Dominic and Joey were tied for 1st place with 6. But now because of that dare, you are first!

Latara-Oh no...

Eevee-Don't worry, WE had prizes 4 everyone!

*Confetti an balloons rain down, a disco ball pops out of no where and music starts playing*

Harley-What the...

Yin-Um...

Dominic-DIAL IT DOWN!

*Confetti, Balloons and Disco ball disappear. The music stops*

Miko-Where'd it all go?

Sylveon-Where'd all what go?

Miko-All the...never mind.

Espeon-That was so fun...*Mumbles* would of been funner if more people reviewed...

Glameow-But it was still fun!

Vulpix-Next time we should do it TRUTH and DARES!

Guests-NO!

Meloetta-Meaning we're gonna do it!

Latara-*Eevee*

Eevee-31!

*More balloons, confetti etc. rain down. Music starts back up.*

Pokemon-*Start dancing*

Yang-Isn't the party tomorrow?

Espeon-*Looks over at Yang* Hey! You can't make sense, remember?

Yang-...

Espeon-Very good. *Resumes dancing*

Mai-Maybe we should just...go...

Blazeken-*At door glaring at Mai*

Mai-On second thought...

Blazeken-Good choice.

Latara-*Sweat drop* My fault for getting him lvl. 100...

Blazeken-*Nods*

Latara-Come on Blaze? Just a quick minute?

Blazeken-Fine. *Places Joltic on Latara as she walks out*

Miko-Latara there's a-

Deadpool-*Puts hands over Miko's mouth* Shhh. Let her figure it out...

Meowstick-We'll end it here. Tune in tomorrow for the Christmas Party!

*Party stuff come back out and the Pokemon resume dancing*

Lucario-*Shuts camera off*


	14. Christmas Party!

Espeon-Where are they?

Latara-They'll be here soon.

Danny-Calm down.

Espeon-I AM CALM!

Danny-*Sweat drop* I can see that...

*Knock on door*

Espeon-It's them! *Runs and opens the door* Winx!

Bloom-Hey Espeon.

Musa-Heard you needed a band of two.

Eevee-Yep.

Leafeon-Don't you think this room's a bit to small?

Sylveon-On it! *Uses Trick Room to change room into what seems like space, only much more sparkly. It has 7 platforms for the performers and a few others for the audience.*

Flareon-Who's going 1st?

Stella-Give us a second to change! *Flicks wrist and everyone is in there 'Preforming Cloths'.*

Meloetta-I'll go 1st. Eeveelutions?

Eeveelutions-*Already have instruments* One step ahead of you.

Meloetta-

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was a rattle in the windows  
You said you don't want me anymore

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying,  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory  
Cause you didn't even care about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

You ain't worth another sleepless night  
And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind  
Cause what you wanted I couldn't get  
What you did, boy I'll never forget

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory  
Cause you didn't even care about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory  
Cause you didn't even care about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor.

*Applauds*

Aisha-Nice going, Mel!

Meloetta-Thanks. Winx?

Bloom-Merry-Go-Round?

Latara-Totally.

*The Winx Take the stage*

Bloom-

If you ain't got two kids by 21,  
You're probably gonna die alone.  
Least that's what tradition told you.  
And it don't matter if you don't believe,  
Come Sunday morning, you best be there in the front row like you're supposed to.

Same hurt in every heart.  
Same trailer, different park.

Latara-Mama's hooked on Mary Kay.  
Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.  
Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.  
Mary, Mary quite contrary.  
We get bored, so, we get married  
Just like dust, we settle in this town.  
On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go  
Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.  
This merry go 'round.

Bloom-We think the first time's good enough.  
So, we hold on to high school love.  
Sayin' we won't end up like our parents.  
Tiny little boxes in a row.  
Ain't what you want, it's what you know.  
Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'.  
Same checks we're always cashin' to buy a little more distraction.

Latara-'Cause mama's hooked on Mary Kay.  
Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.  
Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.  
Mary, Mary, quite contrary.  
We get bored, so, we get married.  
Just like dust, we settle in this town.  
On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go  
Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.  
This merry go 'round.

Mary, Mary, quite contrary.  
We're so bored until we're buried.  
Just like dust, we settle in this town.  
On this broken merry go 'round.  
Merry go 'round.

Jack and Jill went up the hill.  
Jack burned out on booze and pills.  
And Mary had a little lamb.  
Mary just don't give a damn no more.

*More Applauds*

Flora-Okay boys, your turn.

*The Specialists take the stage."

Danny-Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

Riven-I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Danny-Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Riven-I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Danny-Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Riven-I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Danny-Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Riven-And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Danny-Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

Specialists-Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned (x4)

Riven-Everything that kills me...

*Danny pulls Latara up on stage*

Rive-...makes me feel alive

Danny, Latara-Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars.

Danny-Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Specialists-Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

*Applauds*

Latara-Pretty good. Almost as good as us.

Danny-Now Latara, this isn't a competition.

Latara-Yeah...but if it were, we could still cream you. Even with that awesome performance you just did.

Riven-And how would you plan on doing that.

Latara-Like this.

*Winx get back up on stage*

Latara-Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away.

*A whole lot of Applauds. Room goes back to normal.*

Tecna-Like that.

Sky-Good job.

Brandon-You did cream us...

Some girl in the doorway-Duh.

Latara-Ray!

'Ray'-Hey, Tara.

Danny-Hello Rachel.

Rachel-Fortune Cookie.

Danny-*Sighs, once again.*

Rachel-You guys rocked it up there.

Stella-You think?

Rachel-I _know._

Flora-It was so nice of you to stop by.

Rachel-Skip out on a Christmas Dare Special? 'Course not. I've been watching all week.

Guests-Watching?!

Lucario-Espeon, you told me they knew.

Espeon-That might of been a lie...

Latara-Espe-*Phone dings*

_Tea-Great performance!_

_Latara-Thnx Tea._

Yin-So the whole thing...

Umbreon-Was recorded and live.

Miko-Sneaky.

Umbreon-Thank you.

Glaceon-Well, I guess it's time for everyone to go.

Harley-*Back in normal clothes* Good. If I'm gone one more day, Ivy will kill me.

Latara-Hey it was nice seeing you again Harl.

Harley-Same. *Looks over at Yin, Yang, Dominic and Miko* I could take you home if you want.

Yin's Wolfmon-They have they're own way.

Latara-One more thing, before you go. *Handcuffs click*

Deadpool-Huh? *Looks behind him*

Latara-Wade, I've wanted to day this for a LONG time now, you're under arrest.

Deadpol-*Eevee*

Eevee-32!

Danny-I forgot about that.

Rachel-But of course, Latara didn't.

Latara-Hey he tried to kill one of my friends. I think going to Arkham is the least of his worries...

Deadpool-*Gulps*

Dominic-*Takes handcuff's chain* Bats will be very pleased to hear this.

Blazeken-So would Director Fury.

Latara-And the rest of the team.

Mai-Well, this has been fun but we gotta go. *Grabs Joey*

Joey-Uh...later.

Flareon-Bye Wheeler!

Bolin-We should...probably...be going now...

Latara-'Course. *Hands sphere* One teleportation orb.

Eska-Thank You.

*Bolin and Eska go through the portal the orb made.*

Miko-Yang, you do know you can talk sense again right?

Yang-I know.

*After everyone but the Winx and Specialists leave the room goes back to normal*

Helia-We have quite the mess to clean.

Aisha-Better get started...

_The End._


End file.
